Le Marché
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Isshin et Ryuuken entretiennent une relation depuis plusieurs années, la cachant à leurs enfants. Mais cela ne suffit plus à Isshin qui rêve de mariage. Comment réussir à convaincre le Quincy ? Peut-être que la réponse n'est pas si loin que ça...


**Couple : **Ryuuken X Isshin

**Genre : **Yaoi /Romance

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **(J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça moi ...)

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci est le One-Shot ... Dédié à _Saitou-Saruwatari _! ... ENCORE ! ... Dis donc, tu devrais en laisser aux autres, tu crois pas ? Ce chapitre, c'est pour le 300éme commentaire et décidément, Saitou ... Tu devrais arrêter ... Quoiqu'en fait ... =3 ... X3 ...

Ce moment se situe juste après que tous nos amis aient décidé d'aller à Hueco Mundo afin de récupérer Orihime ! C'est le moment où Isshin vient rendre visite à Ryuuken.

**Bêta lectrice/correctrice/testeuse de macarons carrés/femme de ménage :** Wesley Iriah Douglas (ndlBêta : Hé oui, tout ça à la fois…)

* * *

Ryuuken marchait tranquillement, sentant la présence d'Isshin derrière lui, se demandant pourquoi il restait là. Il en vint à la conclusion que l'homme restait parce qu'il n'avait sans doute rien de mieux à faire. Il n'avait donc pas de ville à protéger, pas de fille à dorloter, pas d'enfant à nourrir ? Ha, décidément, il était énervant cet homme !

- Ishida ! Appela-t-il.

L'argenté se tourna vers son vis-à-vis qui pointait son doigt vers un panneau où était inscrit "Interdit de Fumer" ... Pensait-il réellement qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce foutu panneau ? Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha de l'homme, prenant une bouffée de gaz mortel avant de la cracher au visage du Shinigami, le fixant durement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que ça soit interdit ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. Tu fais des trucs bien pires que moi ...

- Ha oui ? Sourit l'ébène.

- Avoir des enfants avec une humaine, par exemple !

Ryuuken se détourna, décidant de retourner à ses occupations. Son fils était parti et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Une poigne puissante se saisit de son bras. Il se retourna pour protester, mais en rencontrant le regard glacial de l'ébène, il se tut et l'observa avec attention. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait de la sorte ? L'homme attrapa sa cigarette pour la lui retirer et la jeta au sol, l'écrasant.

- C'est mauvais pour la santé, fit-il remarquer. Tu devrais arrêter ...

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'arrêter ! Répliqua sèchement l'argenté.

- Même pas pour moi ?

L'ébène arbora un sourire malicieux et attira soudainement Ryuuken à lui, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi entreprenant en cette situation ? Son fils était parti au Hueco Mundo afin de sauver la jeune Inoue, il allait y risquer sa vie, et pourtant cet homme ... Il n'éprouvait donc aucune peur pour son rejeton ? Ha, quel insouciant ! ... Quel homme stupide, oui !

Grinçant des dents, il sentit qu'Isshin le poussait contre le mur, ses lèvres venant picorait les siennes. Ryuuken regretta d'avoir laissé ce shinigami entrer dans sa zone de protection ! Dès qu'il l'avait senti, il aurait dû lui décocher plusieurs dizaines de flèches ! Il n'aurait pas fait le malin et ne serait sûrement pas entrain de le tenter. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres et ... Comme souvent, le médecin céda, entrouvrant sa bouche pour laisser l'initiative à Isshin. Sa langue franchit la maigre résistance qu'opposait l'argenté et vint taquiner la sienne, la forçant à réagir.

Ils échangèrent un baiser qui était plutôt timide au début, mais qui devint vite passionnel. Ryuuken enlaça le cou de son amant et celui-ci laissa ses mains glisser sur ses côtes, vagabondant délicatement sur ses hanches. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire ? Pendant que leurs fils allaient se battre, eux, ils ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de batifoler tranquillement ?

Le médecin repoussa soudainement le Shinigami, lui lança un regard froid et le pauvre Isshin se demanda pourquoi son amant était si néfaste à un échange pareil. Ryuuken reprit sa marche, posant une main contre sa bouche, honteux ... Pourquoi il se faisait toujours avoir par cet homme ? C'était tellement pathétique ! Ha, mais cette fois, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire !

- Ryuuken, ce n'est pas bon de se morfondre ! Soupira l'ébène contre son oreille.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment pour aller jouer dans une chambre ? Répliqua sèchement l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de meilleures occasions pour pratiquer le sport de chambre !

Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Ryuuken voulut lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Isshin l'avait saisi en le prenant entre ses bras et avait utilisé le Shunpo, faisant se hausser les sourcils de l'argenté qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise entre les bras de cet homme, surtout ici ... Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre que l'ébène n'hésita pas à ouvrir pour entrainer le médecin qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ha, mais cet idiot, il ne pensait qu'à ça ? C'était vraiment qu'un crétin !

Isshin le déposa sur le lit et n'hésita pas une seconde à le dominer totalement, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, semblait-il ... Ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ! Ryuuken repoussa avec son pied l'entreprenant Shinigami et activa son arc, le pointant directement vers l'ébène qui souriait nerveusement ... Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ce gars ?

- J'en ai marre ! Avoua-t-il franchement. Chaque fois que tu viens, tu profites de la situation ! Tu n'en as pas marre que ça se finisse au lit ?

- Je n'y peux rien ! Assura son amant en agitant les mains devant lui. Tu es trop beau, je n'arrive pas à résister à l'envie de te faire mien ... Ryuuken, je t'aime !

- Menteur ! Si tu m'aimais, on ne se cacherait pas !

- Mais, c'est toi qui voulais qu'on se cache ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on vivrait dans la même maison et on serait marié depuis longtemps ...

Le Quincy fut tellement surpris par la déclaration qu'il lâcha le fil tendu de son arc, décochant la flèche. Heureusement, le Shinigami l'esquiva, mais ce n'était pas passé loin ! Isshin regarda la marque provoquée par l'explosion de la flèche d'énergie et jeta un regard plein de rancune à Ryuuken qui était devenu rouge ... Bordel, mais est-ce que cet idiot s'écoutait de temps en temps ? N'était-il pas entrain de parler de mariage ?

- Isshin ! Hurla Ryuuken. Ne parle pas de mariage à la légère !

- Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Demanda surpris le Shinigami.

Mais ... Quel idiot ce gars ! Voilà pourquoi il haïssait tellement les Shinigami : ils n'avaient pas de cervelles ! Pourvu qu'Ichigo en ait un peu plus que son père, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son fils !

- Ryuuken, je parle sérieusement ... Tu ne voudrais pas m'épouser ?

Il parlait sérieusement ... Oui, il parlait sérieusement ... Et c'était ça le plus choquant : qu'il parle sérieusement de mariage ... Après Misaki, Isshin avait mis longtemps à s'en remettre et l'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent ... Et voilà qu'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Jamais Ryuuken n'aurait cru que cela irait aussi loin entre eux ... Mais parler de mariage ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte de tout ce que cela risquait d'entrainer !

Le regard des gens changeraient ... Comme ceux de leurs proches, d'ailleurs ! Certains amis décideraient sans doute de ne plus les voir mais que dire de leurs enfants ? Comment prendraient-ils cela ? Leurs pères ... Homos après avoir été mariés avec une femme ? Ils se demanderaient sûrement s'ils avaient un jour aimé leurs mères pour de vrai et ça, c'était des questions que Ryuuken ne voulait pas entendre venant de la bouche de son fils !

- Ne parle pas de ça à la légère ! Lâcha froidement l'argenté. Tu ne te rends pas compte des complications que cela pourrait entrainer !

- Je suis prêt à tout pour être uni à toi jusqu'à notre mort, et au-delà ! Répliqua l'ébène avec force.

Ha, qu'il était énervant ! Vraiment trop énervant ! Fronçant les sourcils, il lui lança un regard froid ... Il était désespérant !

- D'accord ! Soupira Ryuuken en secouant la tête. Si tu me laisses te prendre, on se mariera !

Le médecin en avait assez de cette petite comédie. Il fut sur le point de se lever lorsqu'il vit un vêtement voler ... Haussant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Isshin qui était entrain de se dévêtir sans la moindre hésitation ... Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il se tourna vers le Quincy dont le cerveau était toujours aussi déconnecté que lorsqu'il avait vu son amant retirer tout cela ... L'homme se rapprocha et s'attaqua directement à ses vêtements.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla brutalement Ryuuken, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, essayant de repousser son vis-à-vis.

- Je t'ai entendu, j'accepte ! Déclara Isshin, se montrant très obstiné.

Comment ça, il acceptait ? COMMENT ÇA, IL ACCEPTAIT ? C'était pas possible ! C'était vraiment pas possible ! Lui, celui qui prenait toujours le dessus, que ce soit pendant l'entraînement ou au lit, voilà qu'il acceptait de se faire dominer ? Et cela, sans la moindre hésitation ?

- Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? Souffla Ryuuken.

Il voulut continuer sur sa lancée, mais Isshin le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant du fait que sa bouche était entrouverte pour faire passer sa langue, entrainant de force l'argenté dans un baiser passionnel tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient à son pantalon. Les lèvres le relâchèrent et, bientôt, il sentit les mains du Shinigami se glisser sur ses hanches, sans doute pour lui retirer son pantalon.

- Isshin ! Protesta le médecin en tentant de le repousser.

Celui-ci sembla perdre patience et le plaqua contre le lit, lui lançant un regard froid.

- Quoi ?

- Mais, ça va pas la tête ? Tu ...

- Bon, écoute mon beau ! L'interrompit l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils. Soit, tu prends les initiatives, soit, je t'attache au lit et je te viole !

- Si tu me violes, ça ne marchera pas ! Je ...

- Je sais comment te faire bander, mon petit ! Je sais parfaitement comment y arriver ! Et je sais comment faire dans ce genre de cas ! Je te jure que ce soir, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu auras mon cul !

Ryuuuken écarquilla les yeux ... L'aimait-il à ce point ? ... Sans doute plus ...

- Ce n'est pas juste, tu m'aimes plus que moi je ne t'aime ... Avoua franchement l'argenté, gêné.

- C'est pas grave, du moment que tu m'aimes ! Répliqua avec un sourire l'ébène, glissant ses mains sur son torse. Alors ... Je te le redemande ... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Ou veux-tu que je te force à m'épouser ?

Il voulait vraiment le faire ? ... Il voulait vraiment se marier avec lui ? ... Ha, mince, il autoriserait Uryû à le tuer à son retour s'il le voulait, mais ... Refuser cela à Isshin ? Et puis ... Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire sien Isshin ... Il décida de retourner la situation, faisant basculer l'ébène sur le côté et casa un de ses genoux entre ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec.

- D'accord, c'est demandé si gentiment que je vais mettre tout en œuvre pour le faire ... Déclara avec un étrange sourire l'argenté, en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser à côté d'eux.

- Dit comme ça, c'est pas rassurant du tout ! Lui déclara Isshin, en souriant nerveusement.

En effet, il avait raison de ne pas se sentir à l'aise. Depuis le temps que Ryuuken essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il était trop abrupte, il allait pouvoir lui montrer ce que ça faisait de sentir quelqu'un aller et venir en lui ! Par contre ... Allait-il le faire brutalement ou tendrement ? Franchement, il hésitait ... Se souvenant parfaitement des moments les plus intenses avec le Shinigami qui avait tendance à se laisser aller ... En bête primitive qu'il était !

Les mains de l'argenté parcoururent le corps de l'ébène, frôlant les boutons de chair, descendant toujours plus bas, frôlant le membre du Shinigami qui lâcha un gémissement, très sensible à ce genre de traitement. Ryuuken ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur le torse d'Isshin, mordillant les boutons de chair tandis que ses doigts caressaient ses fesses. Il sentit l'ébène frémir sous lui et cela l'excita d'avantage ... Tout comme les mains de l'homme qui vinrent lui caresser le dos, l'encourageant. Il n'était pas près de s'arrêter, au contraire, il se sentait d'attaque pour aller jusqu'au bout ... Et parti comme c'était, il se montrerait aussi peu patient que son amant !

Ses lèvres caressèrent les montagnes de muscles de l'ébène et alla jusqu'à son membre qui se gonflait peu à peu, ses doigts caressant doucement son intimité, attendant qu'il se décontracte pour aller plus loin. Pour le moment, il pouvait encore se contrôler et il était bien décidé à ne pas faire le moindre mal à son amant. Il glissa sa langue sur la verge et entendit un gémissement totalement indécent s'échapper d'Isshin qui se cambra légèrement. Ryuuken en profita pour glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité, recommençant à lécher son sexe dans l'espoir de le détendre. L'intrusion fut rapide et sans encombre, c'était comme si l'ébène avait totalement confiance en l'argenté ...

Le jour où Isshin avait été plus loin avec Ryuuken, celui-ci n'avait pas eu très confiance dans le Shinigami et cela avait été très ... Dur ...

Ruuken prit le membre en bouche alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrait, caressant les parois interne alors que ses lèvres se resserraient sur la verge dressée. Il sentit des mains se presser contre sa nuque, ses cheveux furent frôlés, caressés. Contre sa langue, il sentait le membre de son amant palpiter et ses doigts se montrèrent de plus en plus pressants, s'agitant de plus en plus vite alors qu'un troisième doigt était entré ...

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son amant avait tendance à perdre patience et à y aller franchement : L'entendre gémir, le voir s'agiter peu à peu, le sentir frémir face au traitement, tout cela était vraiment très excitant et Ryuuken en eut mal ! Son pantalon était bien trop serré ... Comment Isshin faisait-il pour attendre ? ... Bah, il pouvait pas ! En réalité, l'ébène avait tendance à perdre très vite patience ! L'argenté décida d'imiter son amant et retira ses doigts, relâchant son membre pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, les embrassant chastement ... Jusqu'à ce que l'homme l'attire soudainement à lui, l'embrassant avec plus de sauvagerie.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, Ryuuken se positionna correctement entre les jambes d'Isshin et libéra enfin son membre. Il se saisit des hanches de son amant pour l'attirer à lui, fixant ses yeux, curieux de voir les expressions de son visage alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre. Il était très serein ...

- C'est ... Ta première fois ? Demanda timidement Ryuuken.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Fit Isshin, intrigué.

- Tu m'as l'air tellement serein ... Alors que moi, j'étais tellement ... Stressé lors de ma première fois ...

- Faut dire que je t'avais un peu forcé la main ... Mais moi, j'ai confiance en toi ... Et ça fait un moment que je rêve de te voir me dépuceler !

Alors lui, il trouvait toujours les mots pour décrire la chose ! Lui lançant un regard froid, il décida de se venger et entra soudainement dans le pauvre homme qui se cambra sous le traitement et s'agrippa aux épaules de l'argenté. Ses doigts se resserrèrent au point de lui faire mal ... Et Ryuuken se souvint que cela lui arrivait souvent à lui aussi d'agripper les épaules de son amants ... Et de lui griffer le dos lorsqu'il allait trop vite ... Bon, se contenir ... Se contenir juste un peu. Le médecin embrassa son amant dans le cou, essayant de le détendre un peu, s'en voulant d'être aussi susceptible et sans humour ...

Il commença à se mouvoir lorsqu'il le sentit prêt à ce genre de traitement, allant et venant à l'intérieur de cet être et ... Il trouva cela très agréable ! Il comprenait pourquoi Isshin voulait le prendre aussi souvent, c'était vraiment incroyable de sentir son membre ainsi serré, frottant les parois de son amant. Cela donnait bien trop d'émotions au Quincy qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore et encore ... Il sentit contre son cou le souffle chaud de l'ébène s'accélérer peu à peu, prenant le même rythme du mouvement de hanche qui allait de plus en plus vite ...

Le médecin fit glisser une de ses mains pour aller caresser le membre d'Isshin avec une certaine vigueur et celui-ci gémit avec plus d'intensité, une de ses mains venant accompagner le mouvement, excitant d'avantage Ryuuken qui prit le rythme le plus rapide qu'il put. Si recevoir était un exercice d'endurance, donner l'était tout autant ... Heureusement, ils arrivèrent tout deux à l'orgasme et l'ébène se libéra sur leurs deux ventres tandis que l'argenté s'était laissé aller à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il se retira et se laissa tomber dans les bras ouverts d'Isshin qui se resserrèrent sur lui. Les lèvres de l'ébène se posèrent sur son front.

- Alors, tu as aimé au moins ? Rigola le Shinigami.

- Oui, beaucoup ! Avoua franchement le Quincy. Je pourrai recommencer ?

- Non ! Hors de question ! Mine de rien, ça fait foutrement mal ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas me fuir quand tu me vois débarquer ?

Bonne question ... Ryuuken lança un regard froid à son amant ... Ainsi, il n'aurait plus le droit de le dominer, hein ?

- Bon alors, on se marie quand ? Sourit l'ébène.

- Quand toute cette histoire avec Aizen sera finie ! Répondit sèchement l'argenté.

- Et on emménage quand ensemble ? Aussi après ?

Ryuuken eut un éclair de génie. Il lança un regard empli de malice à son amant.

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il alors qu'un sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. Désolé, nous n'avons parlé que de mariage, non ? D'autant que je veux qu'il reste secret ...

- Ryuuken ! Protesta Isshin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Chaque fois que tu me demanderas quelque chose de dur à assumer, je veux qu'on le fasse comme ça !

- Espèce de renard !

L'ébène retourna la situation, le plaquant sur le lit, le dominant totalement par sa taille.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Râla le Shinigami.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire que je te manipule ... Répliqua le Quincy avec dignité. Toi, tu peux me prendre quand tu veux ! Pourquoi pas moi ?

Isshin l'observa en haussant les épaules avant de venir chercher ses lèvres, les embrassant tendrement.

- D'accord, on se donnera rendez-vous pour la requête "vient chez moi" ! Sourit-il.

... Vivement que tout cela soit fini ... Et pourvu qu'Isshin lui demande d'autres choses !

* * *

Axel : Ha, c'est un beau petit couple, non ? X3

Ryuuken : ... *fume sa clope*

Isshin : Yuzu ! Karin ! Vous allez avoir une nouvelle maman !

Ryuuken : *dégaine son arc et tire sur le Shinigami*

Axel : Ha ... Quand même, ils sont pas mignons ensemble ? ...


End file.
